


Crypto's Game

by kuro_pink



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_pink/pseuds/kuro_pink
Summary: Crypto is a sexual deviant behind closed doors and Revenant is the only one who knows and knows how to take him.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Kudos: 61





	Crypto's Game

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Revenant a dick and made him frick Crypto. End of story.
> 
> I'm not the best at writing smut so criticisms are more than welcome. So please enjoy this chapter.

Crypto was an insatiable fiend behind closed doors. The man's tongue knew what to say and do thus had Revenant around his fingers. While hacker was quiet and blunt with others whereas with Revenant, he had the glint in his eyes and that smile of pure seduction. The time Revenant caught wind of Crypto's games was when he asked to train with him. Revenant got the upper hand and had pinned the man down and he froze when Crypto's face flushed red and his erection jutting against his leg. 

Revenant rubbed the bulge and his eyes glowed brighter as Crypto began moaning, his hips lifting towards his touch. Revenant broke away, his processor running at max speed and glared at the man. Crypto stayed on the ground, his hand covering his face but his erection was still present. Revenant had crouched Infront of him and cupped his groin. Crypto gasped but wrapped his arms around his neck. His eyes beckoned him and a coy smile plastered on his face. Revenant knew he had fallen hard for him. He had Crypto in that very training ground.

They'd indulged their sexual desires whenever they could. Either it be behind closed doors, empty locker rooms and even in the medbay. Revenant was trying so hard to keep their relationship behind closed doors but the compound could only hide so much. Revenant had them stay at his old apartment. Although it was in worse shape it served it's purpose. Plus he made sure the bed was comfortable for Crypto. They'd stay there sometimes, allowing them enough time to talk in peace. Something the two of them needed after a hard day's work. 

However they had to limit their time due to the upcoming physical examinations and performance tests. The legends had to be in top condition meaning no strenuous activities. Including sex. Revenant's need for Crypto was strong, to have the man under him and making him cry out for more. Crypto on the other hand, abided by the rules and showed no intentions of breaking them. Which was a crock of horse shit when he'd caught the man smirking at him. The man was enjoying watching him be sexually frustrated. He could always tell by the look in his eyes.

They'd been put in opposing teams. Revenant had been unfortunate fate of being paired with the idiot trickster and annoying MRVN. Crypto's team consisted of his closest friends, Wattson and Lifeline. He watched the three talk amongst each other, even laughing with each other. Crypto caught his eyes and winked at him and mouthed the words _Come find me_. 

During the match, Revenant had been hunting for the hacker. They'd encountered and beaten several squads and yet he still couldn't find him. They were down to 10 squads and Crypto still hadn't appeared. 

His patience was thinning by the time his squad had reached Skyhook. He'd blocked out the voices of Pathfinder and Mirage, who were bickering about where to go. Once they'd ceased their voices, the MRVN shot out a zipline and rode it with Mirage following behind. Revenant was in mid air when he heard the familiar sound of a drone. He shot up to see it hovering above him and then zooming behind him. Mirage swore, "S-s-sh, dammit! They're gonna find us." Revenant chuckled, "Not if I find them first." Mirage's jaw went slack, "H-hey! We can't split up now, the ring's gonna close soon." Revenant dismissed his objections and unsheathed his gun. "You two go on ahead. I need more kills." He didn't hear Mirage's whining as he launched himself off the zipline and landed on the ground.

The drone was near the high-rise buildings. Indicating Crypto was nearby. Revenant followed the drone like an animal, running up the stairs until the drone stopped before a door. Revenant kicked the door open to find Crypto hunched over in a corner, eyes latched on the screen. Revenant slowly approached him, his footsteps alerting Crypto who then looked up and smiled. "You found me.", He said playfully as he discarded his screen. He got up to wrap his arms around Revenant's waist, his eyes full of desire. "What took you so long?" Whispered Crypto and Revenant had to growl. 

"My teammates are morons.", He groaned and growled as Crypto cupped his cheek. "Well since you found me, you get to do whatever you want with me," said Crypto, the words practically dripping with desire. "What happened to following the rules?" He whispered and grabbed the bulge against his leg. Crypto arched, biting his lip as Revenant squeezed harder. "Did you really think I play by the rules?" the hacker gritted out as he started moaning and grinded against his hand. "I need you." Revenant spat out and Crypto kissed him hard. "Then take me."

They shouldn't be doing this mid match but the sexual frustration took it's toll on them. Revenant had Crypto lie on the crate, their mouths crushed and Crypto's tongue lapping at him. His skinsuit was so hungry and so was he. Crypto's drone was stationed in the hallway, set to EMP if someone were to ambush them. They were far away from the other squads and Revenant planned to use this time to make Crypto shudder against him.

Revenant wasted no time, ripping the hacker's trousers off exposing his cock and hole to him. Crypto blushed but was determined to torture him. Revenant let out a harsh sound when his lover spread his ass open, the lewd act activated his cock to pop out. Crypto smirked, "You gonna take me or not? I can do it myself if you'd like." Revenant shoved his fingers into his hole, enjoying the view as Crypto greedily took them. "I need you inside me." The hacker panted and gasped when Revenant swiftly replaced his fingers with his cock. "Rev!" Crypto mewled out and it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. 

Revenant continued to push deeper and chuckled when Crypto by flexed his hips against him. "Say my name." He demanded and Crypto wrapped his arms around his neck, his lips against his. "Please Rev. I need more." He gripped his lover's hips hard enough to draw blood and let him have it and pumped into Crypto while the hacker held onto him for dear life.

Sweet moans escaped his lover's lips and when he turned his head to expose his neck, Revenant bit him. He thrusted harder and grunted as Crypto's hole clenched his cock. They were both close to climax and Revenant wanted to watch Crypto lose control. He flipped Crypto onto his stomach and slammed back inside. The man let out a choked scream, his hips rocking against Revenant to get his cock deeper. Revenant leaned against his lover's back, perching his head on his shoulder. He gripped Crypto's nape to turn his head to meet his lips. Crypto's mouth was swollen and lush with saliva dripping down. "Rev, I'm so close." He whined and Revenant cackled and continued to thrust harder. He kept his hand on Crypto's nape, watched mouth widening to signal his climax. Crypto came with a cry of his name and Revenant quickly followed after. The two panted to regain their composure and were alerted about the ring closing soon. 

Revenant gave Crypto a chaste kiss, "Tonight. I have a lot more of where that came from." Crypto smirked through his hooded eyes, "I look forward to it." 


End file.
